There is a strong association between physical inactivity, metabolic dysfunction and several cancers. Observational studies have demonstrated that physical activity in cancer survivorship can lead to significantly improved quality of life, physical function, and disease free survival, including up to 40% reduction in recurrence and up to 50% reduction in mortality of colorectal and breast cancer. Relatively moderate amounts of physical activity may be needed to achieve these protective benefits, such as walking 30 minutes per day at about 2.5 miles per hour. None of these studies, however, were focused on Native American cancer survivors. Navajo are the largest group of Native Americans in Arizona and the U.S. and have the poorest 5-year cancer survival rate of any group in the country. Improving cancer survivorship among the Navajo is important given the high representation of Navajo in Arizona, the disproportionate burden of metabolic dysfunction,